Question: $\dfrac{5}{6} - \dfrac{8}{12} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{10} - {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{12}$